Our Last Days
by TheFrostyBunny
Summary: !READ DESCRIPTION PLEASE! This is a Genderbent Homestuck AU I thought up in a 4 1/2 car ride home from a mini weekend vacation. Please don't steal my ideas! :( Ask before going out and role-playing this. POLITE reviews are appreciated! Also I will be drawing out characters as I go along! :3
1. Prologue: Part 1

**_The Prologue_**

_Part 1: How it Began _

The Trolls came to Earth back in 2013. They worked alongside Humans for centuries, and in that time period found answers for: cancer, being able to live forever, and never getting old. They should have known, however, that everything came with a price.

December 1st 2378, it was the day everything changed. A scientist, whose intentions were entirely pure, ended up being the reason for everything's destruction on the planet. He was working on a secret project that was supposedly going to end world hunger, and it was turning up to be mildly successful, but things went wrong. Small monsters that only appeared in one's nightmares poured from his lab and into the streets, destroying everything and everyone in their wake. The scientist barely managed to escape, sending his son and niece to the safety of their secret Private Island. After getting them to safety he went back to try and stop the production of those imp-like monsters. But before he could he was taken over by the Imps and forced to become one. The scientist, who was once the one and only Bec Harley, was now the leader of the Imps: Jack Noir.

It is now May 16th 2382, and nearly four years from that fateful day the whole planet is in ruin. What were once tall sky scrapers are now just large debris piles, cities are deserts, and the booming population of Earth is now nearly nothing. A few trolls and Humans hide in underground societies, but there aren't many. Those monsters still roam around, ruling over a dusty wasteland of a planet. The old lab was built into their castle, and they build large nightmarish landscapes around it every day, reaching farther and farther out from the lab, slowly creating a new world over the old one.

However, there is one place still entirely untouched, it being untouchable to imps, for some great unknown reason. That place is Bec Harley's Island, where his son, Jayden Harley, and niece, Jacklyn English, have been living for nearly four whole years alone. They are fifteen now, both nearing the age where they stop aging completely, that age ranging from 18-36. They knew what had happened to their only family member, they have known for a while. They have waited a long time, but now was their time to strike back, kill off the Imp's, destroy the machine, and help save and rebuild their world. This is the story of Jayden, Jacklyn, and their friends as they achieve their goals and start the new world.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**_The Prologue_**

_Part 2: In Which a Harley and English Wait for Guests_

Jacklyn English watched her cousin tend to his garden idly. "So, we contacted everyone with our coordinates, and you made one hundred percent sure they are coming?" she asked a bit skeptical.

"Yep! Joan and James are coming together in one boat, Ross and Roxas in another, and of course the Strider sisters are coming on their hover boards just to be different, and uh… oh yeah '_Ironic_'" Jayden chimed happily still not taking his eyes off his beloved pumpkins. They were presents from Joan after all, and any present from such a great friend should be treasured! That's what Jayden thought anyway.

Jacklyn groaned and rolled her emerald green eyes. The Strider sisters, Dawn and Diane (or Dani as Diane liked to be called), were a whole other story. While Dawn wasn't too bad, Jacklyn wouldn't have minded so much if Diane never showed. Sure they were friends, but Diane loved to find new ways to push the young English girl's buttons. Quite frankly now was not the time and Jacklyn hoped Diane would understand this.

"What is it Jackie? You suddenly got really tense, I can feel a bad mood emanating from you already, I'm guessing that not just talking to Dani but thinking about her too makes you sour." Jayden teased his cousin fondly.

"Jaye…. Shut up, I'm going to the roof top to be on look out. If I were you I would prepare supper so it's ready by the time our '_guests_' arrive…" Jacklyn hissed softly and headed up the stairs to their shared room on the top floor of the highest tower of their near castle like mansion. She sat on the window ledge with her telescope and looked out to the edges of the Island, just waiting for their friends to arrive.

Jayden, however, just sighed and finished up in the green house before heading to the kitchen where he washed up a bit and started to prepare supper. He pulled his partially long hair into a short low hanging pony tail to keep it out the way as he cooked. The only thing he hoped for was that they could all work together as a team, and learn to fight side by side and not against each other before they started to head out for what they were gathering for. Even if he did have connections with some, deadly effective, sources to do some of their dirty work if need be. He didn't really like associating with them. So he sent a small prayer to whatever kind of god there was, to 'please let everyone get along!'


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**_The Prologue_**

_Part 3: In Which an Egbert and Crocker are at Sea_

Joan Egbert was fast asleep on her half-brother James' lap. She had fallen asleep a good hour ago. The poor goofy girl had tired herself out just from talking about all the things she would do when they met their friend's for the first time. It wasn't hard to tell she was excited, but it was nice to have a break of silence.

Not that James Crocker minded listening to his half-sister ramble on and on, quite the contrary! He loved it when she rambled like that, it meant she was happy, but he had been really tired himself for a while and needed to clear his head, and that just couldn't happen while Joan was going on and on quite loudly right beside him in the tiny sail boat they managed to find and patch up.

James let his baby blue eyes look up through his inky black bangs, which probably needed to be cut, he noted, and sighed. He stroked Joan's incredibly long, and equally inky black hair as he cleared his head of the events that took place right before being out in the ocean heading to the coordinates that had been firmly typed in and triple checked by the young girl using his lap as a pillow.

_~*Flashback*~_

_ The imps chased the half siblings all the way to the docks. "Joan hurry!" James yelled back at his sister grabbing her wrist and tugging her along. _

_ "I'm trying! But my bag is heavy, and my ankle! Ah!" she yelped as the tug made her put more pressure on the twisted ankle than she liked. _

_ James just growled and stopped only for a few seconds and picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the end of the dock where their boat was. He quickly got in and shoved off, they both just barely making it out of their alive. James turned his head to see the Imp's hissing and clawing at them from the dock end, as if they could actually reach them. Then James turned back to Joan. "THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO PACK SO MUCH! IT MADE YOU FALL AND TWIST YOUR ANKLE ON THOSE STAIRS AND ALMOST COSTED US OUR LIVES TRYING TO GET AWAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" he screamed at her. He even surprised himself, he never yelled at his sister, or ANYONE before._

_ Joan's sapphire eyes watered up with tears. "I… I… I didn't pack much, just a spare change of clothes, my phone, Chase, and a picture of Father…." She blubbered, nearly breaking into sobs. Joan's pet giant salamander peaked from the backpack and blew a half-hearted bubble at James. _

_ James went wide eyed and melted at the sight of his little sister's tears, she had every right to bring those items. Chase was her only friend and he couldn't be mad at her for bringing him, a spare of clothes was a smart thing to do, same with the phone, and as for the picture… Mr. Egbert had been kind to James' mom, and was better than James' own dad, he even graced James' with a baby half-sister, and James knew how close Joan was to him, and how much losing him had hurt her, had hurt both of them. He felt like such a jerk. He pulled her into a tight hug letting her cry into his chest. "I'm Sorry Joan, I just lost my head for a moment there, I was scared of losing you. That was no excuse to be a jerk though, I'm so so sorry." He murmured._

_ "It's alright James… I forgive you, It just means I need to make Chase go on a diet." She murmured choking out a slight giggle, which caused James to laugh a bit as well. Joan looked up as her brother wiped her tears, smiling as the words 'So what are you going to do when you meet Jacklyn and Jayden for the first time?' came from her brothers lips._

_~*End Flashback*~_

James looked down as his sister shifted in her sleep, pulling her sleeping salamander closer to her and her salamander pulling a stuffed rabbit closer to him. James chuckled softly at the sight, still stroking her hair. He looked up at the starry night sky, praying for only one thing. 'Please, never let me make my sister cry like that again, I don't ever want to see those tears fall down her cheeks ever again.'


	4. Prologue: Part 4

**_The Prologue_**

_Part 4: In Which One Lalonde has to Carry Another_

Ross was carrying his twin brother on his back, his amethyst eyes scanning around each corner carefully to keep an eye out for Imps. Ross' brother Roxas just HAD to get drunk before having to leave, not that Roxas wasn't always drunk, but one would think Roxas would grow a brain sooner or later.

Ross quickly adjusted Roxas on his back and both of their bags on his arms before quickly scuttling over to the next alleyway. Ross was getting tired, because although he was strong, he was not strong enough for all of this, for he was a bookworm, not an athlete. Ross was thin, and the only muscle he has was from always carrying his drunken brother home from a bar. But this was different. He couldn't take many breaks, he had to be fast, plus there was the extra weight of two more bags on his arms.

Luckily, though, Ross could see the dock where the rest of their stuff was hidden delicately in a tote on a small motor boat. Ross made the last dash to said boat and set the bags down quietly and gently next to a mutant kitten in the boat. It mewled softly up at them and Ross smiled a bit at it. The mewl, however, had woken sir drunk-a-lot and he groaned softly. Ross got in the boat slowly and laid Roxas down. Then started the motor and headed out to sea.

"mngh, whut.. what.. shit, why does my head fell… felt… fuck, feel like it's splitting?" Roxas groaned, opening hot pink eyes.

"It's called a hang-over, something you rarely get since you never let yourself get sober enough to have one." Ross informed and dug through one of the bags looking for something to give his brother. He managed to find migraine medication and a bottle of water. "Here take this and try to go back to sleep." He sighed.

"Thanks, I have the best baby brother eber… eker… fucking ever." He murmured and took two pills and chased them down with water. He then used his brother's lap as a pillow, "Wake me when we get there?"

"Sure," Ross muttered letting his brother get comfortable in his lap before letting the kitten curl up next to him and getting a book to read. It was about to be a long ride, though, he couldn't help but send out a small prayer. 'Please, let my older brother start acting a bit more mature.'


	5. Prologue: Final part

**_The Prologue_**

_Final Part: In Which Strider Girls Fly_

Diane Strider smirked as her little sister stared at her backpack in hidden horror. Filled in said backpack was a fuck ton of smuppets, shitty swords, and of course porn. Lil Cal rested on her shoulders as they sped through the skies over the vast expanse of ocean.

Dawn blinked a few times, "why… the ever loving FUCK would you bring those damned things?!" she asked disgust clear in her voice.

"Same reason you brought your turn tables, sword, phone, and laptop… to keep from getting bored." Diane, or Dani, said smugly. "Careful Dawn wouldn't want your inner wuss to show," She taunted Dawn.

"I'm not a fucking wuss! Bitch, those things are just so inappropriate! And you are either bringing them to bug the shit out of me with or to bug Jacklyn with!" Dawn pointed out.

"Ah~ Jackie-hime~ My violent princess, it is alright my love, I love them feisty~" Dani said dramatically.

"one, your anime bullshit is stupid, two, that's really gay, and three, you know she nearly hates you right? I chatted with her and I'm pretty sure she just wants to pistol whip you, it would make for a great black troll romance, or some shit like that. But as my very wordy friend would say,_ I highly doubt she has any fucking red feelings for you, you stupid ass nookwhiffer!_" Dawn said in a mocking tone of her troll friend.

Diane was only slightly hurt by these comments but hid it behind her shade, it was probably the truth, but hey what could she do? Jacklyn really was a free spirit. "Nah, she totally digs me! I make her kokoro go doki doki" she laughed, just playing it off and flying a bit faster, "but on a serious note, I finally get to see what she looks like. That should be exciting! I bet she is adorable!"

Dawn just sighed, her sister was just so hopeless! Despite everything, Dawn really did care about her older sister. So she sent up a small prayer. 'Please don't let my sister get too heart broken.'


End file.
